Ryan Bowen
Ryan Cleo Bowen (born November 20 1975 in Fort Madison, Iowa) is an American professional Basketball player for the NBA's New Orleans Hornets. He is a 6'9", 218 lb. Power forward (basketball). Career Bowen played College basketball at the University of Iowa, where he finished in the top 10 of career blocks and rebounds, and continues to hold the record in career steals. In his senior year at Iowa, Bowen averaged 14.4 points, 8.7 rebounds, and 2.5 assists per game. Bowen was a second-round draft pick of the Denver Nuggets in the 1998 NBA Draft, but played for a year at Oyak Renault in the Turkish Basketball League before joining the Nuggets in 1999. He played five seasons for Denver before being picked up by the Houston Rockets. After two seasons with Houston, Bowen was released before the 2006-07 NBA season began. In January 2007, he was signed by TAU Cerámica to a two-month deal in advance of the Euroleague Top 16, in which they had already secured a top seed. The team has the option to extend the contract through the end of the European season. Because of an injury he left Spain and in March 2007, he signed with Ironi Naharia of the Israel Premier League. During his stay with the team, he kept a blog of his experiences in Israel. After being waived in May 2007 by Naharia In the 2007 NBA offseason, Bowen signed with the New Orleans Hornets as a Free agent. Off the court Ryan Bowen has an older brother and an older sister, and has had a daughter and two sons with his wife Wendy. He was awarded the Chopper Travaglini Award for his work in the Denver community, and has established the Ryan Bowen Family Foundation to help sponsor youth athletics, athletic facilities and college scholarships for children in eastern Iowa and Denver, Colorado. The foundation also sponsors the "Floor Burns" basketball camp, which is held every summer in Iowa. NBA career statistics Regular season |- | align="left" | 1999–00 | align="left" | Denver Nuggets | 52 || 0 || 11.3 || .393 || .111 || .717 || 2.2 || .4 || .8 || .2 || 2.5 |- | align="left" | 2000–01 | align="left" | Denver Nuggets | 57 || 0 || 12.2 || .556 || .364 || .614 || 2.0 || .5 || .6 || .2 || 3.4 |- | align="left" | 2001–02 | align="left" | Denver Nuggets | 75 || 21 || 22.5 || .479 || .083 || .750 || 4.0 || .7 || 1.0 || .6 || 4.9 |- | align="left" | 2002–03 | align="left" | Denver Nuggets | 62 || 31 || 16.1 || .492 || .286 || .659 || 2.5 || .9 || 1.0 || .5 || 3.6 |- | align="left" | 2003–04 | align="left" | Denver Nuggets | 52 || 1 || 7.5 || .340 || .000 || .833 || 1.7 || .3 || .3 || .3 || .9 |- | align="left" | 2004–05 | align="left" | Houston Rockets | 66 || 6 || 9.2 || .423 || .500 || .667 || 1.2 || .3 || .3 || .1 || 1.7 |- | align="left" | 2005–06 | align="left" | Houston Rockets | 68 || 19 || 9.6 || .298 || .136 || .786 || 1.3 || .4 || .3 || .1 || 1.3 |- | align="left" | 2007–08 | align="left" | New Orleans Hornets | 53 || 4 || 12.5 || .490 || .000 || .552 || 1.9 || .5 || .6 || .2 || 2.2 |- | align="left" | Career | align="left" | | 485 || 82 || 12.9 || .452 || .206 || .693 || 2.1 || .5 || .6 || .2 || 2.6 Playoffs |- | align="left" | 2003–04 | align="left" | Denver Nuggets | 4 || 0 || 1.5 || 1.000 || .000 || .000 || .0 || .0 || .0 || .0 || .5 |- | align="left" | 2004–05 | align="left" | Houston Rockets | 7 || 3''' || '''17.9 || .320 || .000 || .667 || 2.0 || .9 || .9 || .0 || 2.6 |- | align="left" | 2007–08 | align="left" | New Orleans Hornets | 9''' || 0 || 4.3 || .167 || .000 || '''1.000 || 1.6 || .2 || .1 || .0 || .4 |- | align="left" | Career | align="left" | | 20 || 3 || 8.5 || .313 || .000 || .800 || 1.4 || .4 || .3 || .0 || 1.2 References External links * NBA.com Profile - Ryan Bowen * ClutchFans.net Ryan Bowen Profile - Houston Rocket Fan Site